Bicolor
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: /Fue amor a primera vista, como si todo encajara en su lugar por el simple hecho de que esa criatura existiera/ Naruto se quedó prendado de los ojos de su hija, aquellos enormes ojos dispares/ —Ella va a ser una Uchiha y nunca vamos a hacer pública la verdad—/ /— No puedes decir eso Sakura, no tienes el derecho de evitar que reconozca a mi hija—/ Kushina ¿Uchiha?.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Aviso: Este Fic participa del Reto somos padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.

* * *

Verla entrar a la aldea fue como un golpe directo en el corazón, el suave balanceo de sus caderas que coincidía con el mecer de su pelo era exquisitos, sus largos mechones cobraban vida mientras que cada paso la acercaba hacia él, el tiempo se frenó mientras una suave brisa trajo consigo el dulce aroma de menta que tanto la caracterizaba, su figura se encontraba oculta por una capa de un suave marrón, sin embargo él podía recordar a la perfección cada pequeña sección de su piel, la forma en la que se estremecía cuando sus manos rozaban un punto extremadamente sensible de su cuerpo y sus labios, por dios sus labios, aun podía sentir el roce fantasmal de sus bocas juntas, el sabor y la textura se quedaron grabados a fuego en sus recuerdos y el sonido de su voz quebrada de placer aun lo hacía temblar, casi podía jurar escucharla susurrando su nombre con desesperación mientras la tenía debajo de su cuerpo, escucharla llamarlo una y otra vez fue una de las experiencias más satisfactorias de su vida, sentir que ella lo necesitaba, solo a él, que ella lo quería específicamente, que por fin lo reconocía después de tantos años era algo mucho más importante que el simple hecho de unir sus cuerpos, era más que una lujuria desenfrenada, era la culminación de tantos años de su adoración por ella, del amor que sentía cada vez que sus ojos, enormes y verdes, lo miraban y, a pesar de las circunstancias, el anhelo que sentía de simplemente tomarla entre sus brazos y hundir su cara en el hueco de su cuello se volvió casi insoportable.

El tiempo pareció recobrar el sentido cuando la presión en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y con una risa nerviosa dirigió su mirada a su esposa, los enormes ojos perla le devolvieron una mirada que el no pudo entender, apretó suavemente sus manos unidas en un gesto tranquilizante y ella se lo devolvió mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en su cara, luego de eso breve intercambio ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la mujer que durante el breve tiempo en el que estuvo metido en sus pensamientos había entregado la papelería necesaria y se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — La exclamación de Naruto pudo haberse escuchado por toda la aldea mientras que se acercaban más a la mujer, Hinata soltó sus manos unidas viendo como su esposo se acercaba a su compañera de equipo en un intento de abrazarla, el cual fue fácilmente rechazado por la misma.

— Naruto, Hinata — La voz de Sakura se sintió suave y madura, fue lo primero que notaban ambos, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de los cambios físicos de la mujer frente a ellos, a pesar de los más obvios, lo que dejo a la pareja perplejos fue su vientre, Naruto podía recordar perfectamente su vientre plano y ligeramente marcado, con algunas cicatrices que recorrían la pálida piel, destacándose por sobre todas la que Sasori lo había proporcionado durante su batalla, por un segundo recordó el suave gemido que dio cuando su lengua lentamente recorrió aquella larga cicatriz con suavidad y dulzura, rápidamente aparto esos recuerdos de su mente y con lentitud se agacho para tocar el hinchado vientre de Sakura.

— ¿Estas…?— El no termino la pregunta, después de darse cuenta la obviedad de la situación y luego su mente procedió a sacar cuentas y analizar las posibilidades de que ese bebe fuera suyo.

Ella le sonrió mientras su mano conectaba con su vientre y pudo notar con incredulidad como el pequeño bebe dentro de ella se movía, era casi imperceptible pero gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados pudo sentir un cálido chakra que provenía de su interior y una enorme emoción le recorría todo el cuerpo.

— Felicitaciones Sakura-San — La voz de Hinata lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos y algo renuente quito su mano del vientre de la mujer de cabellos rosados y miro a su esposa.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun y yo estamos muy contentos— Esas siete palabras lograron traerlo definitivamente a la realidad rompiendo sus esperanzas en el proceso y con una voz entre alegre y forzada se unió a la conversación de las mujeres.

— Felicidades Sakura-Chan, ¿Dónde está Sasuke-Teme? Quiero felicitarlo también— Él le dio una enorme sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar la mano de su esposa.

— Sasuke-kun tuvo que quedarse a hacer algunas cosas, pero me prometió que estaría para ver nacer al bebe— La obvio desilusión en la voz de Sakura lo sacudió y un ligero sentimiento de resentimiento comenzó a nacer en él hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro, ¿Quién deja a su esposa embarazada durante los últimos meses? Sin embargo aplasto esos sentimientos de inmediato y siguió charlando animadamente con ellas mientras comenzaban a acompañar a Sakura hacia la torre del Hokage para encontrarse con Kakashi.

Unos pocos meses después, exactamente el 31 de marzo, Sarada Uchiha llego al mundo y mientras que compartía algunas características de su madre, como la forma de sus ojos, la niña era una copia exacta de su padre con su cabello y ojos negros.

Cuando Hinata le anuncio su embarazo fue un día memorable, la emoción recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo y a pesar del miedo a algo tan desconocido para él como tener una familia, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de alegría. Nueve meses después Boruto Uzamaki nació.

Los años pasaron y luego del nacimiento de su segunda hija, el matrimonio Uzamaki estaba teniendo algunos problemas, ellos no eran como otras parejas que tenían enormes discusiones a gritos, debido a la personalidad tan retraída de Hinata y la falta de observación de Naruto, muchos de sus problema incluían una gran cantidad de semanas sin hablarse de nada más que sus hijos, junto con noches en habitaciones separadas, a veces su falta de comunicación podía durar meses y fue en uno de esos lapsos de tiempo cuando Naruto no pudo soportar más, después de tres meses de no tener nada de qué hablar con su esposa, la frustración comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo, los días eran largos y pesados debido a su formación para convertirse en Hokage, y las noches eran frías y solitarias, Naruto era un persona cariñosa por naturaleza, y la soledad de su matrimonio estaba afectándole, por lo que una noche simplemente sucumbió a la tentación.

Había sido una noche tranquila en un bar junto con los pocos integrantes de los nueve novatos que habían podido asistir, Hinata no había podido ir debido a una reunión familiar que se estaba celebrando y la cual no estaba invitado, y a pesar de su insistencia de cuidar a sus hijos, su esposa se los había llevado con ella dejando su casa solitaria, por lo que había decidido presentarse a la reunión, Naruto sorbió un poco más de su sake, el cual no paraba de llegar a la pequeña mesa en la que se encontraban y con algo de disgusto se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber tomado poco, sus sentidos comenzaban a caer bajo el efecto del alcohol.

La charla estaba animada, mientras recordaban viejas anécdotas del pasado, todos estaban aportando sus propios relatos cuando la voz borracha de Ino se levantó por sobre todas las demás.

—¿Cómo olvidar la noche en la que todos nos emborrachamos y Sakura termino subiéndose a una mesa a bailar mientras Naruto hacia todo lo posible para bajarla?— Las risas aumentaron luego de ese comentario mientras recordaban ese momento, para luego seguir charlando, sin embargo dos personas de la mesa quedaron completamente sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Naruto podía recordar esa noche perfectamente, le temblaban las manos mientras pequeños flash backs iban y venían de su mente, y por la forma en la que Sakura lo miro sabía que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo, había sido unas cuantas semanas antes de su boda y todos habían tenido la gran idea de emborracharse, esa noche había terminado acompañando a una Sakura muy borracha a su casa, a pesar de que su estada igualaba el de ella, esa era una noche que, a pesar de lo terrible que fue la situación, jamás podría arrepentirse, haberla hecho suya esa noche era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía.

Los ojos de Naruto nunca dejaron los de Sakura al recordar esa mágica noche y cuando la reunión término no pudo evitar ofrecerse a llevarla a casa, lo cual ella acepto, lo que paso después es algo que nadie más que ellos dos iban a saber.

Cuando se anunció el segundo embarazo de la familia Uchiha, Naruto estaba nervioso, el simplemente lo sabía, podía sentirlo por todo su cuerpo, cuando Sakura no pude mantener su mirada en él fue casi una confirmación, y a pesar del dolor que sentía por haber traicionada a su esposa no pudo evitar que la emoción lo recorriera por completo, y su mente se llenara de pequeños bebes de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Él intentó por todos los medios hablar con Sakura de la situación pero la mujer se negaba a estar a solas con él, y mientras más insistente se volvía mas miradas sospechosas obtenía, él sabía que Shikamaru intuía algo, después de todo al ser la mente más brillante de Konoha no era demasiado difícil para el atar los cabos sueltos y una tarde mientras que se encontraban completamente solos no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—Problemático, ¿Es tuyo? — El ninja rubio no necesito más aclaraciones, el sabia de que se trataba la pregunta y con rapidez lo confirmo.

— No estoy seguro— La forma en la que los ojos del Nara se clavaron en su persona no afecto a Naruto, él sabía que la gente iba a juzgarlo por lo que había hecho, pero si el bebe era suyo jamás iba a sentir vergüenza.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si lo es? — Shikamaru lo miro de forma seria y todo rastro de vagancia desapareció de su rostro.

— Hacerme cargo, por supuesto— Nunca se le había pasado por la mente no reconocer a su hijo o hija, a pesar de las dificultades que iba a traerle. Shikamaru no dijo nada más y Naruto no ofreció ningún comentario.

A pesar de las insistencia de Naruto nunca pudo hablar con Sakura acerca de su bebe y cuando Shikamaru le informo que la mujer estaba en el hospital a punto de dar a luz, él se levantó con mucha rapidez desapareciendo de su oficina y apareciendo en la sala de maternidad del hospital asustando a muchas de las enfermeras que se encontraban allí, una de ellas le informó que el parto estaba siendo atendido Tsunade-Sama y que podría tardar un tiempo largo, ya que Sakura recién había ingresado a su habitación y a pesar de sus insistencias ninguna de ellas le permitió la entrada, ya que solo el padre tenía el privilegio de ello. Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza al ser informado de eso, lo único en lo que podía pensar era anunciarle a la enferma que probablemente él era el padre y que tenía todo el derecho de estar junto a Sakura, pero a pesar de sus instintos lo único que hizo fue caer en una de las incomodas sillas de espera que se encontraban allí y esperar.

Con el paso de las horas, varios de los amigos Sakura comenzaron a llegar, sin embargo ninguno se quedaba mucho tiempo por lo que luego de cinco horas de espera el único que seguía allí era Naruto, podía escuchar los gritos de Sakura y a Tsunade ladrando diferentes órdenes y alrededor de una hora después un fuerte llanto lo saco de su estado de nerviosismo, rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala en un intento desesperado de tranquilizarse y cuando una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro, Naruto se sorprendió de ver a su sensei detrás suyo.

— Naruto necesitas calmarte— La voz tranquila de Kakashi lo obligo a tomar respiraciones profundas mientras que sus hombros se relajaban.

Era extraño ser el único fuera de la habitación, sabía que Ino y Sai se encontraban cuidando de Sarada, Sasuke estaba de misión, y los padres de Sakura habían muerto hace algunos años sin embargo cuando Kakashi llego fue como si un poco del nerviosismo se calmara y con las manos aun temblado se giró cuando Tsunade salió de la habitación.

Los ojos de la quinta Hokage se posaron el él de inmediato, la forma en la que lo miraba confirmo todas sus sospechas y antes de que alguien pudiera pronunciar una palara, Naruto se encontraba entrando en la habitación.

La escena que lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta hizo que su corazón se acelerara con fuerza, recostada sobre la cama del hospital estaba Sakura, su cabello rosado estaba extremadamente revuelto y algunos mechones se pegaban a su cara debido a la transpiración, sus ojos parecían cansados y doloridos y unas enormes ojeras los decoraban y a pesar de eso no pudo evitar pensar que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta, su veía resplandeciente mientras que miraba al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, la pequeña criatura estaba envuelta por una manta rosa, dejándole saber el género del bebe y mientras mas se acercaba a ellas más tembloroso se sentía, los ojos de Sakura se posaron en los suyos mientras que suavemente levantaba a la pequeña criatura para que él la sostuviera, y con la torpeza de un padre primerizo acuno al bebe entre sus brazos.

Lo primero que noto fue lo ligera que era, la niña no podía pesar más de tres kilogramos y se sentía extremadamente frágil entre sus enormes brazos, así que como si se tratara del objeto más delicado del mundo levanto una de sus manos para poder ver mejor su cara. Fue amor a primera vista, no había otra forma de describirlo, con solo ver las delicadas facciones del bebe fue como si su mundo se llenara de tranquilidad, como si todo encajara en su lugar por el simple hecho de que esa criatura existiera, ella lo tenía envuelto entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sin siquiera hacer nada más que respirar, todos los años de dolor soledad y muerte comenzaron a tener sentido solo por su existencia.

La niña era hermosa, una pequeña pelusa rosa podía verse encima de su cabeza y las delicadas facciones de su cara lo tenían embobado, su pequeña nariz le recordaba a la de Boruto, mientras que sus labios eran iguales a los de su madre, y a pesar de no haber heredado sus característicos bigotes como sus otros dos hijos, la niña tenía la forma de sus ojos, su tez era tan clara como la de su madre así como su frente era igual de grande por lo que sin poder resistirse, con la mano que tenía libre acaricio suavemente esa pequeña parte de ella y junto con su toque la niña abrió sus ojos.

Fue como todo en la habitación dejara de tener sentido, como si el tiempo no corriera mientras que sus ojos se encontraban, como si una avalancha de sentimientos lo aplastada sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Naruto se quedó prendado de los ojos de su hija, aquellos enormes ojos dispares, su iris derecho era de un color verde brillante exactamente idéntico al de su madre, sin embargo su ojos izquierdo fue el que logro aturdirlo, su coloración era azul, sin embargo era un azul profundo, un poco más oscuro que sus propios ojos, con un tono casi violáceo, y él pudo reconocer el color tan solo verlo, era casi idéntico al ojo de su propia madre.

No supo en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y tampoco sabía si eran de alegría o tristeza pero cuando la niña frente suyo esbozo una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa para luego agitar sus pequeñas manos hacia él se sintió completo, no había otra forma de describir las emociones que lo recorrían, el simplemente estaba completo, no existía nada más en el mundo, aparte de sus propios hijos, que pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensoñación cuando Kakashi y Tsunade entraron a la habitación y se acercaron a él, podía decir por sus caras que los problemas habían comenzado y sin embargo no había nada en el mundo que pudiera cambiar las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Tsunade le quito a la niña de los brazos mientras se la llevaba a hacerle una revisión para comprobar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones de salud mientras que Kakashi permanecía en silencio. Sakura se había quedado dormida debido al cansancio y cuando ambos hombre quedaron solos la mirada de su sensei se podo el él.

— Va a ser difícil— Fue lo primero que dijo y fue suficiente para que Naruto recuperara algo de su seriedad.

—Lo sé— Fue lo único que pudo decir, el tenia perfectamente entendido lo que iba a pasar a continuación y a pesar de todo, nada iba a evitar que el estuviera en la vida de su hijo.

— Esto va a destrozar a Hinata y Boruto va a odiarte— La monotonía en la voz de su maestro lo estaba llevando al borde de la ira.

—Lo sé— Volvió a decir mientras apretaba los puños.

—Los ciudadanos de Konoha pueden perder el respeto que te tienen— Los ojos de Kakashi se mostraban enojados.

— Lo sé— La cabeza de Naru se sentía a explotar mientras más pensaba en las consecuencias.

—Podrías perder tu puesto de Hokage— La postura del ninja se enderezo mientras clavaba sus ojos directo en él.

—Maldita sea Kakashi, lo sé— Escupió con ira mientras sentía como su chakra comenzaba a salirse de control.

— ¿Entonces por qué? — Sin poder soportarlo más Naruto tomo a Kakashi por el chaleco y lo azoto contra una de las paredes generando un ruido sordo que se extendió por toda la habitación.

— Porque la amo, porque no puedo parar de pensar en ella, porque la necesito, porque ese bebe es todo lo que he soñado en toda mi vida— Los susurros de Naruto se escuchaban por toda la habitación y entre cada uno de ellos su voz se volvía mas entrecortada mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Naruto basta— La voz ronca de Sakura hizo que el rubio soltara a Kakashi y recuperando un poco la compostura se acercó a la mujer.

Sakura se incorporó lentamente intentado quedar en una posición sentada a pesar del dolor latente en todo su cuerpo y rápidamente fue ayudada por Naruto.

—Sakura…— El rubio fue interrumpido por la mujer.

—Nadie puede saberlo, tengo maneras de explicar el color de su ojos, y además de eso ella es muy parecida a mí, ella va a ser una Uchiha y nunca vamos a hacer pública la verdad— La firmeza de sus ojos verdes lo dejaron aturdida unos segundo antes que sus palabras fueran analizadas por su mente y antes de que pudiera negare la chica siguió hablando.

— No se trata de nosotros, Naruto, y tampoco se trata de nuestro matrimonios, en este punto nada podría importarme menos, se trata de nuestros hijos, no quiero que Sarada me odie por haber engañado a su padre y estoy segura de que sientes los mismo por Boruto y Himawari, tu hija tiene cinco años, no puedes arruinar tu familia por una aventura— Sus palabras eran temblorosas mientras que llevaba sus manos a la cara para limpiar las rebeldes lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

— No puedes decir eso Sakura, no tienes el derecho de evitar que reconozca a mi hija, quizás para ti fue una aventura, pero para mí fue algo más que eso— El siseo con enojo, él entendía su punto pero no podía, no después de haberla tomado entre sus brazos, de haber visto los ojos de su madre en ella, el simplemente no podía renunciar a su bebe.

— Piensa un poco Naruto, imagina lo que la aldea va a decir de ella, va a crecer siendo la hija bastarda del Hokage, la causa de la ruptura de la pareja más importante de Konoha, ¿Cómo crees que lo van a tomar los aldeano? ¿Crees que puede tener una infancia feliz escuchando como sus padres cometieron adulterio, escuchando como la gente le dice que fue un error? — los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de terror después de analizar el discurso de Sakura, mientras que su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de la aldea despreciándolo por haber nacido.

—No, podemos protegerla, aun si tengo que gritarle al mundo entero que ella no es un error, aun si tengo que renunciar a ser Hokage, voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para evitar eso— El negaba con la cabeza mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de Sakura para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No podemos protegerla siempre Naruto, eso va a pasar y lo sabes, Boruto y Sarada van a odiarla, y no hay nada que pueda evitar eso, por eso Naruto no puedes reconocerla como tuya, ella va a tener el apellido Uchiha y va a crecer siendo una niña feliz, todos van a respetarla y cuando tenga la edad correcta vamos a decirle la verdad— Las manos de Naruto apretaron con demasiada fuerza sus hombros mientras caía de rodillas al costado de la cama.

— Por favor Sakura, no nos hagas esto, no me obligues a renunciar a mi hija— Sus palabras eran casi inentendibles mientras que intentaba no romper en sollozos.

—Lo siento tanto, pero es la única opción que queda— No había otra manera y ambos lo sabían, no podían arriesgarse a la infelicidad de su hija, no después de ver la forma en la que ninja rubio había sido tratado en su infancia por un hecho que el no podía controlar.

La mente de Naruto era un caos de amargura y resignación, no encontraba una salida correcta a la situación, no quería hacer sufrir a ninguno de sus hijos y a pesar de que la opción que Sakura proponía parecía una salida que podría hacer feliz a todos, sentía como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos del dolor.

— Voy a buscar una alternativa a esto, Sakura, necesito ser parte de su vida— Sus profundos ojos azules eran firmes mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

—Su nombre… Quiero que decidas su nombre— Sakura sabía que no existía alternativa, luego de meses de analizar cada pequeña opción su mente solo había llegado a una solución, y a pesar de odiarse a sí misma por ello, como madre, tenía que mantenerse firme.

— Kushina— Fue lo único que pronuncio Naruto antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo.

Kakashi, que hasta ahora se había quedado en completo silencio mientras que ambos padres discutían, se acercó lentamente a una llorosa Sakura para poner una mano en su hombre en forma de consuelo.

— Es la decisión correcta— Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Lo sé— Fue el susurro de Sakura antes de recostarse e intentar dormir un poco.

Kushina Uchiha tenía cinco años, pero a pesar de la creencia de sus padres, ella no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles, después de todo ella había sido catalogada como un genio.

Al principio eran cosas pequeñas, como regalos anónimos cada cierto tiempo, o las pequeñas peleas entre sus padres cuando pensaban que estaba dormida, luego eso comenzó a sumarse a la forma en la que su tío Naruto la trataba, de alguna forma era diferente a como trataba a su hermana mayor, él siempre era cariñoso pero no dejo de notar las miradas llenas de anhelo que le enviaba cuando pensaba que no estaba mirando y la forma en la que la tía Hinata la trataba con frialdad a pesar de su actitud cariñosa con todo el resto de los niños, sin embargo a pesar de todas esas piezas ella no podía completar el rompecabezas que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Kushina Uchiha tenía ocho años cuando sus padres se separaron, luego de años de pelea el matrimonio Uchiha simplemente había decido terminar y a diferencia de su hermana, ella no estaba molesta, le parecía lo mejor para la familia, los problemas entre ellos cada vez iban en aumento y la situación era insostenible, así que con una sonrisa consoló a su madre y con un simple adiós saludo a su padre cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

Kushina Uchiha tenía diez años cuando comenzó a pasar todo su tiempo libre con su tío Naruto, cada vez que termina de entrenar, o los fines de semana él la llevaría a comer ramen junto con sus primos Boruto y Himawari, ambos le darían miradas extrañas cuando comía cinco tazones de ramen de miso casi tan rápido como su tío pero a pesar de eso, ella disfrutaba planamente la compañía, ya que a pesar de ser el Hokage, Naruto siempre buscaba un pequeño tiempo en su agenda para ayudarla con sus técnicas y hasta le había enseñado a hacer clones de sombra.

Kushina Uchiha tenía doce años cuando una simple misión de rango C salió mal, habían sido atacados en el camino a Konoha y ella junto con su sensei habían salido mal heridos, ella nunca supo cómo pero termino en un estado comatoso durante dos semanas y lo primero que vio al despertar fueron los enormes y brillantes ojos de Naruto llenos de lágrimas mientras la miraba, sintió sus suertes brazos rodearla y mientras que lo escuchaba sollozar no podía evitar sentirse completamente protegida y querida, fue ese mismo año cuando empezó a llamar papa a Naruto, a pesar de las miradas que todo el mundo le daba cuando lo hacía en público, a pesar de los susurros de los ciudadanos, a pesar de los insultos y el odio de sus primos y hermana, después de todo cada vez que veía la felicidad en los ojos de su padre al escucharla llamarlo así era como si todo el dolor y la soledad se desvanecieran.

Kushina ¿Uchiha? Tenía trece años cuando su padre le dijo la verdad.

Naruto estaba muy nervioso, después de tantos años de sufrimiento finalmente podía decirle la verdad a su pequeña Kushina, su pequeña niña de ojos bicolor, había discutido larga y fuertemente con Sakura por ello, y a pesar del descontento de la mujer sabía que la niña estaba lista, el sabía que su hija era muy inteligente y que podía aceptar la verdad. La primera vez que le había dicho papa se había congelado, inseguro de cómo reaccionar, por un lado quería abrazarla y explicarle todo para jamás dejarla ir, y por otro quería saber si ella estaba dispuesta afrontar lo que pasaría si ella seguí llamándolo así, sin embargo lo único que atino a hacer fue sonreírle, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas y esperar que le digiera algo más, ella nunca lo hizo sin embargo y luego de eso solo siguió llamándolo de esa forma.

Cuando ella cumplió los trece, él finalmente se decidió a contarle todo, y reuniendo todo el coraje y determinación que tenía la invito a entrenar juntos, decir que estaba orgulloso era quedarse corto, su hija era extremadamente inteligente, al igual que su madre, pero también era impulsiva y determinada, ella era una mezcla perfecta de Sakura y él y por ello era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, con tan solo trece años tenía el refinado control de chakra junto con sus enormes reservas, y a su corta edad era capaz de darle una pelea mucho mejor que algunos chunnin que conocía.

Cuando decidieron cortar el entrenamiento para almorzar Naruto sentía como sus manos comenzaban a temblar, le pidió que lo siguiera y los dirigió a la cabeza de su padre en el monte de los Hokages, cuando ambos estaban sentados y tranquilos el comenzó a hablar.

— Kushi-chan tengo algo muy importante que decirte— Eso llamo la atención de la niña y con una sacudida de su largo cabello rosa de su cara enfoco sus ojos en el rubio —Podría darte un largo discurso acerca de todo lo que paso antes que nacieras, podría también excusarme de muchas formas diferentes por ser un cobarde y no haberlo admitido antes, pero nada de lo que diga me hace merecedor de tu perdón, sé que vas a odiarme y lo entiendo, espero que no culpes a tu madre, ella te ama demasiado, al igual que yo, lo hicimos para protegerte, pero no puedo ocultarte más la verdad, Kushina en realidad yo soy tu verdadero padre— Los ojos de Naruto se posaron directamente contra los de su hija para intentar ver las reacciones de la niña, tenía tanto miedo de perderla para siempre, no podía imaginar el dolor de no tenerla más en su vida, no después de que ella comenzara a llamarlo papa, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos el simple hecho de pensar en que pudiera odiarlo lo hacía sentir miserable.

—Lo sé— La voz de la pelirosa era suave y tranquila mientras movía ligeramente el cuerpo para enfrentarse a su padre — Lo note hace un año, después de despertarme en el hospital pude juntar todas las pequeñas pistas que me dejaron a través de los años, y tengo que admitir que al principio te odie, al igual que a mama, no entendía porque me habían ocultado algo tan importante durante tanto tiempo, llegue a sentir que mi existencia era un error que ustedes intentaban corregir, sin embargo después me di cuenta que no era posible, después de todo, los pequeños detalles que siempre habían estado ahí era un contradicción a esa creencia, creo que los comprendí un poco mejor cuando comencé a decirte papa en voz alta, la gente comenzó a actuar de manera diferente hacia mí, un poco más hostiles y fue cuando pensé que querían protegerme— Ella hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba y lentamente se acercaba más a Naruto— Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, sé que me aman, puedo sentirlo cada vez que estamos juntos, siempre estuviste ahí para mi sin importar si eras o no mi padre biológico en mi corazón siempre vas a ser mi papa— Ella termino de hablar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y lo abrazo con fuera.

Decir que Naruto está en shock era correcto, no podía generar ninguna palabra y lo único que atino a hacer fue a abrazar a su hija con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar todo el llanto que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo.

—Te amo hija— El susurro roncamente contra su pelo mientras la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

—Te amo papa— Ella le respondió mientras inhalaba el suave aroma que emanaba su padre.

Kushina Uzumaki tenía trece años cuando finalmente pudo usar su apellido con orgullo y reclamar públicamente quien era su padre, después de todo no le importaba en absoluto lo que pensaran los demás de ella, mientras que sus padres la amaran no había manera que se avergonzara de su existencia, después de todo ella había heredado la fuerza de su padre cuando se trataba de los que amaba.

* * *

No me puedo creer que termine de escribir, quiero aclarar que me gustaría saber que me gustaría saberlo.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla y avisarles que tengo planos de escribir una precuela con la historia de Naruto y Sakura

Pd: Si, tengo una nueva obsesión con el Narusaku


End file.
